The Unexpected Last Chance
by VictoriaChronus
Summary: I could sum up what I had learned about life in three words: It goes on. But when you least expect it will turn upside down, showing that sometimes the difference between dreams and reality is ... nonexistent.
1. Chapter 1

**Just to remind you in case you guys haven't seen my profile page: I do not own Twilight or any of the amazing characters by Stepehenie Meyer. I only own the plot and my own characters. Any other song, location, etc. is owned by their respective authors.**

"Ana , hurry up we're gonna be late!" my mom yelled at me from the living room.

"Yeah I know, I'm coming!" I yelled back.

So, this was it. I still couldn't believe the last three months, everything just seemed fuzzy and overwhelming, I mean I guess it was a normal reaction after everything changes drastically in your life, or should I say, will change.

About two months or so, I graduated from high school, but here in Chile (for those who don't know, that's South America people!) the educational system was really different than that of the U.S. so that's why when I graduated I didn't exactly felt old enough to go to college and live by myself. And since I was planning on studying in the U.S., everything just seemed overwhelming: a new country, new friends, and a totally different culture… so yeah I was pretty nervous. That's why I came up with other solutions.

Very stupid ones might I add…

I was taken aback from my reverie by my not so happy dad.

"Ana gosh, what are you doing so much, if you miss your plane, I am not buying you any new tickets!" my dad told me for the hundredth time… dear lord why did he have to complain so much! I love him dearly, but common he always knows how to get the worst reactions out of me.

"Yes dad I know, could you please stop talking you're making me more nervous"

He just glared at me and left my room… finally.

After about twenty minutes fumbling around, I finally had everything I needed so I just took my stuff and went outside to wait for my mom, dad, sister and everybody that was coming with me to the airport.

_(1 hour later)_

"I love you too mom, I'm gonna miss you so much… I promise to call as soon as I am at Carla's house" I hiccupped and tried to stop the flow of tears from my eyes.

"I know honey, I'm gonna miss you too, it's not gonna be the same without my baby girl"

I rolled my eyes at that, and laughed, it was a weird laugh considering I was still crying.

My mom just smiled and hugged me for dear life. After that I hugged my dad also, who surprisingly looked teary eyed. And then I went on with my sister, her husband and my almost two-year-old nephew. I had already said goodbye to my grandfather at my house, considering he was 91 years old and couldn't exactly be walking around.

While in my first hour I started to remember why I had decided to come, and started to weigh the pros and cons.

Like I had said before I had chosen really stupid things, but maybe they weren't THAT bad…

I mean I guess I did need to repeat half of my junior year and then start AGAIN my senior year… oh well I guess it was already too late to complain, but hey at least I would get better grades, already having done junior and senior years. Everything was part of my well planned scheme: adjusting myself to the new country and its people. Now though I was having second thoughts about repeating my two last years of highschool, haha I guess I would know what all of the Cullens felt like.

Yeah I did say the Cullens! I mean common I'm totally obsessed with them, who wouldn't be? So, sorry if I forgot to mention this fact earlier, but I love the Twilight saga, I pretty much spent the last year reading countless fanfiction after I had already read the four Twilight books like five times each. I know my friends said I needed a life, but hey what can I say, I am a nerd and a book worm and proud of it! Everybody just looked at me like I had lost it when I said I would rather read at my house than go to some party, It's not like I didn't go to parties, I did, and they were pretty much awesome, but this last year I changed a lot. And I like to think that was for the best.

After about two hours sitting in the plane, I got really bored and decided that my iPod wasn't enough distraction, so I took out my Twilight book. Looking at the pale hands holding the apple I just couldn't stop wishing that I could find my own Edward, he didn't have to be a vampire, even I being such a fangirl knew such thing could not be possible, but I just kept wishing that the handsome, perfect, polite, and lovely guy would look at the simple girl for once, and not just be some story in a book.

I decided to leave my depressive thoughts aside. Being depressed has never worked out for me, and I pretty much spent my days depressed, I really had bad mood swings, even I knew to recognize the obvious. I guess the part of being a teen, plus my natural moody side made a bad combination.

Already having read almost the whole book (I read pretty fast) I soon found out that the flight was going to land in about half hour. I decided to look out the window. It was such a beautiful sight, the city lights shone in the darkened sky and they almost looked like little stars spread out. I was so incredibly tired, I had spent at least 12 hours stuck in different planes. The only moments I got to stretch my legs were while I was walking to the bathroom or when I needed to make a new connection in each different airport we arrived.

About two hours after the plane had landed I had finally arrived at my sister's house. Then everything just started to sink in. l just couldn't contain my excitement, I was living a new life, in a new country where nobody knew me, I was starting fresh. Maybe I might even stand out instead of blend in with the crowd like I had always done my whole life because of my looks, don't get me wrong, blending in was really good especially when you are kind of shy, but after having a really bad self-esteem you kind of liked it when you were different from others, that's was one of my reasons to come here also: I would be different for once.

After a week or so of finally settling in, I was pretty much used to my new house, new car, and new room. My sister was nice enough to give me a bedroom for myself. And it's not that I didn't like my nieces, I did, but I was seventeen and they were five and nine, so you get my problem there.

Also, since I had decided to come here, my parents had acted quickly and had sold the car I had back in Chile, they used the money they got from that and bought me a car, so I wouldn't depend on my sister, who had a busy enough life. I actually liked my car, of course it wasn't an expensive car, but at least it was new and pretty, it was a 2011 Hyundai Santa Fe.

Life had been fairly nice the last few days, but I knew that after the calm came the storm, or whatever the saying said. So I was not yet mentally prepared for the upcoming Monday and the implications it brought, such as starting high school as a junior, once again, but this time not in the school I had been since kindergarten but in a totally different place where I wouldn't know a single soul. Hopefully I wouldn't need to eat in the bathroom like in the movies…right?

**Sorry if I had any spelling erros, life's has been hectic and I actually had to repost this chapter after I found out I had many spelling things and stuff I just didn't like. **

**Please review, it would be lovely to hear what you think so far. I also take into account any ideas you might want to read about later on**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to remind you in case you guys haven't seen my profile page: I do not own Twilight or any of the amazing characters by Stepehenie Meyer. I only own the plot and my own characters. Any other song, location, etc. is owned by their respective authors.**

I kept running through the trees, through the darkness, I didn't know who or what I was running from; I just knew I had to.

My legs couldn't take it anymore, I suddenly felt like I weighted 500 hundred pounds and my legs were made of paper, I almost fell. My lungs were aching and I had that dizzy feeling that you get when you can't get enough oxygen through your system. I couldn't breathe and my heart was hammering wildly against my rib cage.

I knew I wasn't going to make it and that feeling was what made it worse.

The feeling where you know you are in danger, but you can't do anything about it.

Then I heard a noise, weirdly enough it was the song _This is the Sound, by the Exis_. My only thought was that this was such a weird way of dying, hearing a depressive song when you know you are at the end.

But then I started to become more alert, I heard the noises my nieces were making at the house, my brother in law talking on the phone and finally I woke up.

I turned off my alarm, and groggily sat on my bed. I still couldn't believe I had such a vivid dream. I wasn't one for having that kind of dreams, I usually didn't even dream at all.

But then, I remembered reality, and I saw my clock, it read 5: 45 am, great, well at least I had enough time to get ready for school, and then I knew why I had that dream, it HAD to do something with school.

I dreaded this day, but at the same time I was kind of excited for this, after all this is why I decided I wasn't going to go to college yet. But that didn't mean I wasn't extremely nervous about it. I was going to go to a school where nobody knew me and I was different than the rest of the population here in Seattle, well at least physically.

I decided I had had enough time procrastinating, and I needed to take a nice hot shower. That was one of the things (and probably the only one) that I still couldn't get used to: it was so cold! I liked the cold, but I guessed my aversion was due to my living somewhere much warmer my whole life.

After I spent like half an hour showering, I decided I was clean enough and stepped out. Then I had to face the problem of finding appropriate clothing for this dreadful day, I needed an outfit that made me look nice but not overly dressed.

So after changing tops at least three times and jeans two times, I found a nice green shirt with ruffle trim, and light blue jeans I decided to match that with my black boots, considering we were still in January and the weather wasn't exactly warm. Of course my boots didn't have a heel; I wouldn't even dream wearing high heels, when you are freakishly tall (at least for a girl) you tend to avoid heels. I measure 5'8 and I don't exactly like it. I still didn't get why people thought being tall was cool, I least I was sure I didn't. I decided that blow drying my hair was useless, it would get wet anyways. The rain didn't forgive anyone. So I just decided to apply all the necessary things for my hair to be frizz-less and let it dry by itself.

After I was ready I saw my reflection in the mirror and decided that a little make-up wouldn't hurt anyone, so I applied mascara, eyeliner and blush so I wouldn't look yellow. Yes I did say yellow, my skin color wasn't exactly pale, you couldn't be pale when you have lived your whole life in Chile, there you got tanned even if you didn't want to. At least I had a nice skin color, I had golden skill, with a tint of copper that you let you see I was tanned. My hair was dark brown and curly and it hung all the way down to my waist, I had never liked my hair, it was curly and common. Then there were my eyes, they were dark, and when I mean dark I mean that if I wasn't so tanned and didn't have a heartbeat I could be easily confused with a hungry vampire, I still haven't met someone whose eyes are darker than mine, obviously they weren't black, seeing as that that wasn't possible, but they were a shade of extremely dark brown.

All in all, I was pretty common back in Chile; everybody was tanned and had dark hair, so if you were blond you were the bomb, which obviously affected my not so good self-esteem. The only thing that pretty much made me different than everybody else, was that I was tall, but I didn't exactly liked being tall, my theory was that since I was taller than most guys, they saw you as one of them, and not the cute small type of girl that could be hugged and cuddled with. I was seventeen years old and not even a single guy had been interested in me in all these years.

My body wasn't exactly slender, nor was I considered fat. I was really curvy, another thing that people thought was cool, but it really wasn't, I was always self-conscious, plus I was kind of chubby, but that didn't show much since I was so tall. To make a long story short: I was big.

Then I was taken aback from my staring contest with myself, by my oldest niece, Tessa.

Seeing her, I couldn't stop staring at how different we looked, even though she was my niece. Well my sister and I didn't exactly looked alike; she had dirty blond hair and pearly white skin with a blush to her cheeks that was almost always present.

"Ana aren't you supposed to be in your school in 20 minutes?" she said calmly.

"Yep, I was just finishing getting ready" I answered back while putting on my last touches.

"Well mom says that if you don't hurry up, you won't be able to eat and you'll be late for your first day" she said back.

"Ok ok, now I'm ready!" I left my room, remembering to grab my bagpack and scarf and also everything else I needed.

While I was downstairs I grabbed my car keys, my favorite black coat and took and sip of my glass of my milk since I was already kind of late. I said goodbye to my sister and brother-in-law and to my nieces.

I revved the engine from the garage and left my new house to go to my new high school, I was preparing myself mentally for the oncoming challenge.

Surprisingly I didn't take as long to get there as I had expected, so that left me with a good 15 minutes till the first bell rang. I parked my car in the office staff parking lot and went to the building that read 'front office'. I was greeted with white walls with lots of prizes and diplomas, I guessed from the various contests the school had participated in. Behind a counter was a lady with purple glasses and fake red hair, she was smiling at me so I decided to go to her and ask her for my schedule.

"Hi dear, what can I do for you?"

"Umm yes, my name is Ana Stephenson, and I'm new here, mi sister Carla probably came here to register me"

"Oh yes! She did come a few weeks ago, let me just type your name on our database, so I can find everything"

Well at least this school did have a nice computerized database contrary to that described in Twilight, remembering Twilight I couldn't help but smile seeing that Mrs. Cope, the receptionist from Twilight was a read headed woman just like the receptionist here. I looked for the name plate and saw that funnily enough this receptionist was called Ms. Copperman, hahaha that was a nice coincidence. Then I decided to I needed to stop laughing at coincidences I might find throughout the day if I didn't want to look stupid, smiling like the Cheshire cat while talking to nobody.

Mrs. Copperman had already printed everything and was explaining to me that I needed my teachers to sign my slip and then come after classes to hand it in. After she explained that I nodded, smiled, and waved goodbye to the nice lady.

When I left the office and started walking to my car I noticed that most people were already in the parking lot, so I hurriedly walked to my car in order to park in the student parking lot.

I was lucky enough to find a nice parking spot; I turned off my car, put the emergency brake and left it in first gear.

While gathering my things that were haphazardly thrown across the front sit it hit me: I was starting highschool and everybody was already looking at me. I started to get really nervous, my palms were cold and sweaty and my heart started thumping hard and fast. I had that feeling of butterflies in my stomach except that instead of butterflies I had elephants.

I left the safety of my car, and started to walk to the front door, there were still a lot of students in the parking lot, well as many students as there can be in a community this small. Everybody stared, as expected, but at least they weren't making unfriendly faces, some people were smiling at me, others just looked shocked at the new student.

While I was on my way, I saw a silver Volvo, I smiled, thinking that there must be someone as obsessed as me, who probably asked their parents a silver Volvo so they could have the same car as Edward.

Since I was starting school today, I didn't have any books to put in my locker, I did however have many notebooks, which were kind of heavy; so I decided to start looking for my locker, luckily enough, the walls had arrows pointing which way was each block of lockers, so it wasn't hard for me to find block E, when I found locker 23, I put all the notebooks I wouldn't be using for the first half of the day, and only left four, for the four classes I had.

Then I heard the second bell ring, so I hurriedly walked to Trig, which was my first class for the day.

Mr. Earhart looked nice enough for a math teacher; he was a balding man, in his forties, who was dressed in brown pants, and a plaid blue shirt. When I was walking inside, he was saying to the students that were already there, that they had a new student this new semester, then when he saw me, he made me introduce myself, since I was kind of shy, especially around people I did not know, I got really nervous and decided to do something quick.

"Hi, my name is Ana Stephenson and I'm a junior this year" then I gave a half smile to the classroom and went to sit down in the third row.

Trig was nice enough, I had always being good at math, so I didn't have any problems in what we were doing, soon the fifty minutes passed and I hurriedly gathered my stuff. When I stopped at the coat hanger to grab my coat, someone stopped me. He was a boy, he seemed Asian, was a bit smaller than me with black greasy hair and acne problems.

"Hi, I'm Eric, I'm a junior too, so where's your next class?" the black haired boy said.

When he said that I immediately remembered the Eric from Twilight and from Twilight the movie: he looked insanely like the guy they describe there, and he was also called Eric, which was another weird coincidence just like Mrs. Copperman, the read headed receptionist.

I decided that I probably looked like an idiot staring at the guy open mouthed, I prayed that time hadn't passed as fast as I had felt and that he didn't think I was crushing on him or something like that.

"Hi Eric, I'm Ana, nice to meet you… I have Lit right now" I said checking my schedule, I threw in a smile for good measure and started to walk to my next class, unfortunately for Eric that wasn't good enough.

"Sooo… Ana where are you from?"

"Umm… Chile" I said not that comfortable talking to a boy I barely knew.

Eric just stared at me like I was insane, so I just said: "South America, you know!" He was probably just another idiot who didn't even know that America was a continent and not a country.

"Oh! Right!" he just smiled and continued walking with me.

Then thankfully, I arrived to my next class, American Literature, so I just waved goodbye and walked inside. I didn't even know what class Eric had next, and certainly I wasn't interested, probably he had to walk across campus, seeing that he took off running after he walked me to class.

My Lit teacher didn't make me introduce to the class, something for which I was grateful, I just gave him my slip so he could sign it and then went and sat down almost at the back of the classroom. The teacher started writing on the board the objectives and all the things we were doing the new semester, I took careful notes and paid some attention to see if what he was saying was worth it, but after I found out he was just saying things I had already studied I tuned him out.

Then I heard the 'tss tss' and looked around trying to see if someone was trying to talk to me, soon I saw a girl that I had already seen in the hallways, she had long brown curly hair and was really short, even while she was seated you could see that. She oddly reminded me of Jessica Stanley, with the bubbly personality and all and then I thought 'hey how awesome might it be if her name is actually Jessica or something of the sort?' I had already found and Eric just like the book and an almost-Mrs. Cope just like the book, so why not a Jessica?

I saw that the teacher had given us a while so we could speak about Christmas break, not that I had someone to speak to. As soon as everybody gathered in pairs or little groups I saw that wannabe-Jessica was coming to talk to me.

"Hey, Ana right? I'm Jennifer Stanley, nice to meet you"

She started to babble, but after I had heard her name I just couldn't pay any more attention. I was dumbstruck. How in God's name have I found three Twilight characters! Twilight was NOT real!

Of that I was sure, I was not becoming crazy, maybe this was all a joke… but why would they play that joke on me? It's not like we were in Forks, we were near, but this was Lynwood not Forks!

They couldn't even know I was obsessed with it, my Twilight book was safely hidden in the confines of my bagpack, and my other three books were still in a stack in my closet. So was it possible that it was just all a mere coincidence? I would find out… and soon!

After what seemed like hours of thinking, but apparently only seconds had passed because Jennifer was still babbling and she wasn't watching me like I was nuts, I decided to interrupt her to say something myself.

"Oh that's nice Jennifer" I said commenting about how she had gotten a new car for Christmas. After she saw that I was willing to talk, she asked the most asked question so far.

"So, where are you from? You must be from somewhere sunny like California or Florida considering you are so tanned and everything! I totally love your tan by the way!" I groaned internally at her question, wasn't it obvious that I was Latin American, I almost rolled my eyes. Almost, but decided she had been nice enough so far, and that would be impolite.

"Mmm, I'm from Chile" I said biting my lip, a habit I had picked after so much about it.

Just like Eric she just watched me like I was crazy. So I decided to continue "South America you know…"

"Ohh cool, I would never have thought so, you have a really good accent!" she half squealed. I just watched her and decided that she was too happy for my taste, almost fake. She did seem like Jessica after all, after reading Midnight Sun Jessica just didn't seem like a good person, so I would actually have to watch my back from her.

I just smiled and nodded, not trying to look mean.

"So, are you sitting with me and my friends at lunch! what do you say?" She asked

"Umm, sure that'd be nice" I smiled; well at least I wouldn't be seated alone today. Hey I might even find someone nice among her friends.

"Cool then, see you later!"

"Bye" then the bell rang, making me almost jump, I had always hated that shrilling noise, and here it seemed it was just worse than usual.

During my other two lessons of the morning, I had been thinking a lot about my discoveries, was it possible I was in some kind of alternate universe where Twilight was not fiction? If I was, then did people know there was a book about them? Was this just a mere coincidence? Did students know that there was book with their names and characteristics in there? If I was really in an alternate universe would I see the Cullens? Was Bella here? I wanted to meet Edward if so, oh shit, will he be able to read my mind? Are they going to try to eat me?

Those two hours were definitely not good for my nerves. I was extremely nervous to go to lunch, what if they Cullens were really there? And what if Bella was there! Was I supposed to get the happily ever after between Bella and Edward to happen? That thought surprisingly put me in an even worst state of mind, I guess I was in love with a fictional character and just thinking of that fictional character really existing and simply not even noticing me was heartbreaking. But I guess if he did exist, why would he choose me? After all Bella was his soul mate, I was just some stupid girl that would probably bore him.

But then I thought I was crazy, I didn't even know why I was having such random thoughts and worrying so much. Of course Twilight was not real! I had read too many fanfictions about Edward really existing and falling in love with a fangirl, this was just crazy, and of course vampires did not exist! I was an intelligent person, for crying out loud, this was just a coincidence. A really creepy one, but a coincidence after all.

While I was on my way to the cafeteria, Jennifer found me and led me to her table, I saw some kids I had already seen on my other classes or walking in the hallways. She introduced me to them, and I was stunned to find out that there were a bunch of Twilight characters, there was a Mike, who was also blond with that same boyish face, a Tyler; Eric the same boy from earlier, and an Angie, who looked a lot like Angela, she did seem really nice. I went to get in line for my food, I decided to buy a sandwich, and orange juice and a bag of chips.

When I went to sit, I started to chat a bit with Angie, who was really nice, and she reminded me of my sister who still lived in Chile, she was called Angie also.

I looked around to see if the Cullens were there, but I didn't see them. That was both a relief and a disappointment.

While I was practically inhaling my food, a girl went to sit at our table, she had big brown eyes, and brown wavy hair, she was pale, like she hadn't seen the sun in months, but she had a nice face, she looked kind of shy, not the prettiest girl around here, but not ugly, she was slender and really small, well at least compared to my gigantic height. And then it hit me: that was freaking Bella Swan! Holly crap that was Bella Swan! I was just staring at her with my mouth hanging open. I probably looked like an idiot just staring at her, but I couldn't believe it. She was THE Bella Swan!

I decided I better needed confirmation from somebody else, so I asked Angie.

"Who is she?" I asked, my voice slightly trembling, I really hoped that Angie didn't notice.

"Ohh, that's Bella Swan" she replied nonchalantly

"Ohh is she also new here?" if that was Bella Swan, then that meant that there was an Edward Cullen, and I needed to know how advanced the plot was.

"Well not exactly, she arrived here last year, at the beginning of the new school year" so that meant that she was already dating Edward… I didn't know why that thought made me so sad, no that's a lie, I did know why that thought made me sad, I was in love with a fictional character, which now turned out to be not so fictional…. No! Focus Ana, maybe he doesn't exist, I still haven't seen them.

I decided to look around once more, and then I saw THEM: they were inhumanly beautiful, pale, and while walking they seemed like they were dancing. There in all their glory were the infamous Cullens.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just to remind you in case you guys haven't seen my profile page: I do not own Twilight or any of the amazing characters by Stepehenie Meyer. I only own the plot and my own characters. Any other song, location, etc. is owned by their respective authors.**

**Thanks to all of you who have read my story, but please review! Even a smily face would be nice:) It's heartbreaking when and author doesn't get any feedback from his/her writing. So please: push the Review button!**

I knew it seemed cliché to say that the book didn't do any justice to their looks. But damn if it wasn't true! I didn't even say they were beautiful because that was a low word to describe what I thought of them. They were perfect, flawless, wonderful, ideal… any word describing them wouldn't be enough.

They sat there, with looks of boredom on their faces, a look that clearly stated that they had already seen it all, and didn't expect to see much more. They all sat huddled together, a position that clearly meant that outsiders weren't welcome, at least by a few of the group. They seemed to be talking among themselves, even though their lips weren't moving--no correction--they were probably moving, I just couldn't see it with my human eyes.

After a few seconds of being dazzled by their beauty I soon found out that there were only four of them. Four, not five. That means no Edward. He wasn't there… the whole point of being stuck in this dangerous world was seeing him. I didn't even care if he didn't know me, I just wished that I could meet my biggest obsession in the world.

I decided that freaking out wouldn't help at all, maybe he was just late or something. So I decided to continue staring. I sounded like a stalker, but what else would you do if you found out that the people you've been obsessed with for over two years were to become real. Freak out! And that was exactly what I was doing.

Damn my stupid brain wasn't cooperating, I really hoped that Alice's and Jasper's gifts didn't work on me, or else I was in some serious shit.

"Are you ok?" said a voice near me, I looked around and noticed that Bella was the one talking to me.

I just nodded. "Oh ok then, it's just that you looked kind of freaked out…"

"Oh sorry I was just remembering something" I smiled at her, but she gave me a weird look, I decided to let it slide and just pretend like she didn't do anything. I never really liked Bella from the book, she was whiny, way too shy to the point of seeming fake and just too perfect to be true, I didn't think a true teenager was like that. Sure, some people are just really nice, but nobody is ever perfect.

I saw my clock and decided to leave early since I still had 15 minutes left and needed to calm down about the whole Cullen-Bella incident. I said bye to the people at my table, and got up. I had a problem though: in order to leave, I needed to walk by the Cullen's table. Well if I don't do it now, then I'll never do it. I continued to walk like nothing ever happened, and right as I was passing by their table, Alice looked up. She saw me and smiled, I smiled back, happy that at least one Cullen didn't hate me. That was weird, but nonetheless exciting.

I was walking aimlessly down the hall, just remembering how this day turned out to be extremely strange/exciting/unreal-.I knew I seemed calm but tonight when I arrived home I was probably going to freak out. How the hell did I end up in a school with characters in a book? Maybe it was just a coincidence, no…but wait…where they actually vampires? I hadn't thought about that, I knew vampires weren't real… right?

Of three things I was positive about:

There were Twilight characters in my high school.

The Cullens were probably true-sucking blood vampires.

I was definitely going mad

After I had my epiphany I remembered that I needed to get my new notebooks for the other classes, and leave the ones I had already used, so I headed to my locker. Some people were still on the hallways, chatting away and laughing, it seemed like they were really happy, with no worries and just satisfied with what they had. That wasn't my case; I was, for one thing, going crazy in the Twilight world and for another always negative and saw the worst side of things. Like right now for example, I already thought Bella hated me, the truth was I didn't care, but I was still shocked that she hated me and she didn't even know me, damn! Must be my charm working—note the sarcasm. I was probably in for another two years of hell.

When I finally arrived to my locker I noticed the halls were getting crowded, I had probably spent too much time thinking about my issues; so I just gathered my things really quickly and headed to class, I saw in my schedule that I had Spanish next, smirking I headed to class. This was going to be an easy class, hell I probably speak better than the teacher herself, not that I was being stuck up, but it was just the truth, Spanish was after all my first language.

On my way to class, I bumped into someone, who as a result dropped all their things. Do to his looks, I identified him as a freshman boy, so I just helped him gather all his stuff and apologized. The second bell rang, and I hurried my pace, I was going to be late on my first freaking day… awesome.

I arrived to class when the teacher had already started her lecture, so I just knocked on the door to make my presence known and told her as quiet as I could that I had a little accident on the hallway. She dismissed me and told me it was ok, probably because I was a new student. She signed my slip and told me to seat next to Mr. Hale… uh oh. I looked around and my eyes were met by those of the blonde vampire. This was definitely going to be an interesting class.

I hurriedly went to sit down, and took out my notebook, I probably didn't need to take any notes in this class, but I didn't want to look like a smartass, so I just pretended to take careful notes, while instead I was doodling on my notebook; on my peripheral view I saw that Jasper was looking at me with a curious expression on his face. He seemed unaffected by my scent, which was great, since he was considered the weakest link of the family. While I was pondering the why of Jasper's lack of appetite for me, the teacher decided to make her presence known.

"Entonces Ana, ya que parece que estas prestando tanta atención en mi clase, cuál sería el pasado del verbo observar"

The teacher looked smug, she probably thought I didn't know what "observar" meant much less how to conjugate the verb. I just smiled politely and told her the answer:

"Yo observe, tu observaste, el o ella observó, nosotros observamos, ellos observaron, ustedes observaron"

The teacher was positively shocked. "Excelente! Parece que Ana ha estudiado sus verbos y excelente pronunciación, muy bien Ana!"

I just smiled and tried to cover from every face that was watching me, crap! that was so not the point in answering right.

I turned slightly to my right and noticed that Jasper was still watching me intently, so I just decided to watch him too, I had always like his character, and he always seemed to be holding himself back because of his thirst, but since that didn't seem to be a problem with me, I decided to end the staring contest right there.

"Can I help you?" I asked politely

"Umm no, sorry I just noticed that you sound like a native speaking Spanish" his voice was velvety, smooth and swift.

"Ohh, that's probably because I am a native"

"Where are you from?"

"Chile"

"Oh"

And that was pretty much it. Ok then, that was odd, but I guessed that was just how Jasper was: a man of a few words.

I was still shocked that he had talked to me, I mean he never talked to anyone outside his family or any other vampires, so I guessed that was a first, he probably hadn't even talked to a human since school had started. I was also wondering why my scent didn't bother him at all, but then the bell rang, positively ending all my thoughts about the thirst less vampire.

I checked my schedule again—I was never one to learn fast the order of classes—and noticed that I had philosophy. I slowly made my way to class, thank god I did have a good sense of orientation or else I would be late in this class too. When I arrived the students were still filling in and the teacher was seated, I guess waiting for the second bell to ring, I entered the class room and handed the teacher my slip, he signed it and welcomed me to the school. He seemed nice, so I smiled in return to his wishes. Then he told me to go sit at the back row, and that's when I noticed him…

………………..Edward Cullen

Please review! I beg you, I would have updated sooner if I actually felt like the readers cared, but apparently not


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I know it has been forever since the last time I updated, but please bear with me, I have been working non-stop with my term paper (which will be the grade of the whole period in my Spanish class!), whose draft I need to turn in a few days from today, and I'm actually writing right know so you have to review because of the effort **** It's a really big deal, if I don't pass that I won't graduate, also my other teachers believe that being buried from head to toe by homework is necessary… I was also sad because people didn't review**** so there, you have three reasons and I have thousands more but well I don't want to complain right know :D so I'll just shut up and start writing more. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the amazing characters by Stephenie Meyer. I only own the plot and my own characters. Any other song, location, etc. is owned by their respective authors.**

Edward POV

This was truly hell.

The day was Friday.

Another horrendous day in this hell hole, teenagers in this era seemed to be easily captivated by anything new. Fresh meat they call it.

The pretended they didn't care who the new student was, yet their minds were full of any information that might say something about the new person.

How was I supposed to check if any humans were becoming suspicious, if I couldn't even hear their thoughts without achieving the impossible task—at least for me—of sleeping?

Inconsequential activities, trivial thoughts overwhelmed their minds. I used to think that at least hearing their petty little thoughts would mean some sort of entertainment, yet, the more I hear them, the more I wish I didn't have this gift.

I had already lived this whole experience when Bella Swan arrived. Yet, they didn't seem to get tired of gossiping. They even needed to know why the new student had decided to move. How amusing.

It is said that for my kind, years could be counted as days, but here being at high school, seconds seemed to last hours, and classes never seemed to truly finish. I could still hear the irrelevant thoughts that went from head to head and finally decided to take residence in my mind, never truly leaving, like that annoying guest that always finds an excuse to be brought up again.

Finally, moments before I lost my mind, the final bell rang, putting an end to my depressive thoughts before it was too late. I went to my Volvo to wait for the rest of my family, only to be bombarded again with more horrid thoughts about the new student I assume. I finally saw a glimpse of her face, after almost a week of hearing about her. It seems the image belonged to a neighbor of said girl. However it appears he didn't see her quite well, for the image wasn't very clear. She seemed different somehow, but I couldn't pinpoint where exactly her difference was. My family arrived moments later, successfully ending my internal musings about the new girl, whose name I had yet to learn.

The night had gone by without any unusual happenings, so I decided that hunting wouldn't hurt anybody, plus my eyes had been getting shades darker the last few days, and today they seemed almost onyx. Not good for me. Especially since Bella Swan arrived that dreadful day last year, and decided to torture me not only with her scent but with her failed attempts at flirting, I still couldn't understand how Alice had seen me romantically involved with Bella Swan, thank god her visions had changed after a few months.

The moment I had seen that girl seated in my desk in Biology, I knew she would be trouble. Alice insisted that they would be best friends, and that I would be madly in love, she not only said it, but also showed it in her visions. I couldn't exactly tell when or why her visions changed, but they drastically did, she didn't see Bella as my mate anymore—for which I was grateful—but she also saw that she wouldn't pay any more attention to our family…eventually. The girl made me self conscious, she was always looking at me in a longing way, not only was I appalled by her behavior but Emmet found it immensely funny, making jokes about it every time he thought suitable, and unfortunately Emmet did not know when unsuitable was.

I came back to the house, finding Esme on my way upstairs.

"Hello Edward, did you have fun hunting?"

She didn't know how far from fun I had, but I didn't want to seem rude.

"Yes Mom, I did thank you"

She was beaming at me when I called her Mom. I went upstairs glad that I had made Esme's day; she had enough dealing with Emmet's antics day after day. Don't get me wrong, I loved Emmet, he was my brother after all, but sometimes Emmet behaved more like a child than the kids at school… but I guess that was his charm.

Soon hours passed, and the sun took place in the darkened sky, bringing along with it those rare rays of light that the people around here missed so much.

To make matters worse, Emmet had decided that I needed to hear his private activities with Rosalie, thus plaguing my mind of his explicit thoughts and images… once again. This was neither the first nor will be the last, because Emmet finds a sick pleasure in seeing how much I suffer and how much more traumatized I become each time I listen to his thoughts.

The day had continued to be unusually sunny, but thankfully today was a Saturday, so school wasn't a problem. Consequently my family had decided to use the day of incarceration for romantic activities, successfully locking me in my room with the music blaring loud from the speakers, so as to at least muffle their thoughts.

And again I faced the problem of having a gift as unique as mine. The only other person I have ever met whose mind I couldn't read was Bella, that was at first though. After a few months, I could actually get a glimpse of what she was thinking, and unfortunately most of the time, it was me. Life sometimes could be ironic.

The day passed in the same fashion as the night before, I listened to my music, wrote in my journal, I didn't exactly have much to write but at least it kept me busy. I decided that some bonding time with Jasper and Emmet wouldn't be so bad, so I also played Wii with them.

Sunday afternoon came too soon for my liking, because that meant that we needed to go back to prison tomorrow. I knew I sounded like an angsty teenager right now—which Alice reminded me constantly—but it was true, school was truly excruciating, and unfortunately it did not get better after the tenth time.

Thinking about Alice, made me realize that I haven't seen her in a while… no correction I haven't seen her since Friday after school. Which was truly weird—even for Alice—I did not know if she was trying to avoid me, or I had truly been busy so as not to notice her—which I doubted—somehow even after listening to music, writing in my journal, playing the piano, playing and fighting with my brothers, my time seemed unoccupied, it was missing something, lacking that something that made you want to wake up day after day—figuratively speaking of course—the spark that ignited happiness. I wanted happiness, not contentment, I wasn't unhappy, but I didn't see life as my family saw it; and I still wasn't sure what was lacking in my life, and I felt like I would never truly know unless I saw it—the missing piece, whatever it was.

Someone cleared their throat, realizing it was Jasper, I stopped my philosophical musings, knowing that the mixed feelings coming off of me, were probably bothering him.

I decided to ask Jasper about Alice, since she was always near him, and she hadn't been for almost two whole days, it was starting to worry me, and I was also feeling like a bad brother, I hadn't even noticed that she had been missing until a few moments ago.

"Jasper, do you happen to know where Alice has been the past few days? I've started to worry, I haven't seen her in a while…"

"Yes, she's been in the forest, she has been trying to concentrate, a few days ago she saw a vampire was coming, and she wanted to check on her, but imagine her shock when she tried to watch her again, and could only get a fuzzy image!"

I was flabbergasted; Alice has never found such a problem. She had always been able to see every single person or vampire we have ever encountered. This couldn't be good at all, now who's to say that Jasper's and my power won't come across the same problem as Alice's?

"Is she alright?" "Is it some new type of power what's been blocking her?" "Who is this new vampire?"

"Calm down Edward, I don't even need to be an empath to notice your frustration, yes at the moment Alice is completely fine, except of course that she's incredibly frustrated, no, she still hasn't told me who this new vampire is, you know how she gets when she is trying to be mysterious, she only told me that it was a she, and that she was different and not bad apparently"

I looked around and noticed that my family didn't seem surprised at all to hear this bit of news, so I assumed they already knew everything—well as much as Alice would let you know.

I was frustrated beyond reason, how is it possible for all of them to know about something and I didn't even hear it in their minds! There must be one of two reasons, one of course more likely than the other: one, they didn't think enough of it, so as to have it in the forefront of their minds, or two, they have been blocking me, which seemed entirely more likely because a new vampire visiting was always important and caused great upheaval in this household. And the fact that I have been having suicidal musings probably helped their attempts at blocking me. I wasn't as concentrated as I should have been.

I needed to talk to Carlisle, this vampire situation was entirely too worrying to not be talked about.

"Carlisle, aren't you worried about what this new vampire might mean to the family?

"Well, Edward I can't say that I'm not curious about it, but I'm definitely not worried, how could I be, when Alice has already assured us that this new vampire won't be a problem?

I looked around and noticed that pretty much everyone agreed with Carlisle, though everybody was conveniently thinking about random stuff, too random to be true. They were blocking me again! There was definitely something up, something that Jasper didn't tell me.

…_need to buy that oil to clean the BMW engine…_

…_.crap, a full house, I need to fold or else I'll lose…_

…_definitely not true, I don't know how this people can get facts some messed up…_

…_thank god they found the killer, all those poor families…._

…_need to read about that new surgery method for the next meeting…_

"Is there something that I should know?" I asked to the room in general.

I looked around again, waiting for someone to answer me. Rosalie was reading a car magazine, and thinking about what she wanted to do to her BMW the next weekend; Emmet, was playing online poker in the laptop; Jasper was reading a civil war book and Esme and Carlisle were both reading the Seattle newspaper.

Ten seconds had passed and yet, no one had answered me. They seemed to be ignoring me, so I asked someone in particular; someone I knew couldn't bear to see me frustrated. I asked Esme.

"Esme, would you mind telling me what is it that everybody seems to know, except me?"

…_momma's boy, god that was so low, even for you Edward_… Rosalie thought directly atme.

…_poor Edward, he seemed so miserable a few hours ago, maybe we should tell him, oh no, but Alice said this wasn't the best time…_

"I'm sorry Edward there's nothing to know, but what Jasper already told you"

I was frustrated, what was this that they all were hiding from me! It was better to leave now before I lashed out with Esme, who was the last person that needed my anger, it was Alice's fault after all..she was the one who told them this wasn't the best time to tell me.

I felt a wave of calmness wash through me, but I was too angry to thank Jasper for it. So I just left while I at least had some sort of dignity.

I walked out the door, relishing the fresh air that filled my lungs with every breath, it was relaxing, it helped me think calmly and analyze the facts I had been presented with. But I also smelled something else in the air, the reason for my anger: Alice.

I ran like a madman, she needed to explain it all to me, she knew I hated it when they kept things from me, specially important things, like the fact that there was a vampire who had a power able to block Alice's, at least to make her visions fuzzy. And that was definitely something.

Soon, I found her, I thanked god that she had been down wind, or else I would have never smelled her so far from the house.

I walked to her, anger washing over me, and powering my every step.

She turned around, and didn't seem fazed at all at my anger, she probably had a vision of myself yelling at her, because that was what I was planning to do right now.

_What the hell Edward, cut it out with your immaturity, If I don't want to tell you about my vision, then I won't. _

Definitely wrong thing to say.

"Well I have the right to be prepared in case someone is posing as a threat to the family, don't you think oh dear sister?"

She flinched at my calm demeanor; I guess she was expecting me to be seething and yelling, not to be so calm and collected.

"Well, dear brother, I already told the rest of the family, that she won't be a threat to us"

"Alice just tell me already what is it, why are you hiding things from me, I thought we should be protecting each other's back, not lying!"

She flinched again, but this time because I started yelling.

"Edward calm down, you know that sometimes I can't say certain stuff to people because they might change the course of things. Believe me, trust me, I'm doing this because it's the best for you, for all of us"

I saw the pleading tone in her voice, and I knew that something big was definitely happening, but I guess I needed to trust her, she hasn't disappointed in all this years.

"Ok Alice, I'll trust you, but please if something dangerous—"

"Nothing dangerous is going to happen Edward, I know so" she tapped her temple for good measure and gave me a smile.

"You'll be so happy in a while, you'll see.."

Then she took off running towards the house, while reciting the Constitution in French.

Monday morning came. After I had gone back to the house the day before I had gone to my room, to spend twenty minutes doing all the homework we had for the weekend, at the moment I had hoped that I would spend more time doing them, just to take my minds off things, but being a vampire always came back to kick me in the face. It always reminded me that I was everything I despised.

I got ready for school, not caring in the least what I wore and went downstairs to meet my family. Everybody—sans Rosalie and Alice—was already there, Jasper and Emmet playing chess, Esme reading an interior design magazine and Carlisle getting ready to leave for the hospital. I was guessing that Rosalie and Alice were still deciding on which outfit to pick in order to "dazzle" the humans.

I chuckled at that thought. The term had been used by Bella Swan when thinking about me and my smile, I had groaned at that time, but now it just seemed incredibly amusing.

Jasper just gave me a wry smile, probably guessing I was thinking about Bella Swan because of the mixed feelings he was getting from me. He once told me, that they were always the same when thinking about her: disgust, amusement, and finally fear—probably for her own life, I knew I could kill her because of her delicious scent, and despite my dislike for the girl, nobody deserved to die.

"Thinking 'bout Bella again are we bro?"

I just rolled my eyes and let the comment slide.

Five minutes later, Rosalie and Alice both came downstairs and we were finally able to leave.

The day had gone by incredibly smooth, despite my groaning and complaining that the student population could not think about anything else apart from the new student.

I had finally seen her from the minds of others, and again, as the last time I had seen her glimpse from someone else's mind, I found her different—intriguing even. She had sometime singular about herself.

When lunch came, I decided that I didn't need to go to a crowded cafeteria, where I wouldn't be able to withstand student's thoughts, so I just skipped going and stayed under a tree listening to my iPod. I decided on listening to Guns n' Roses, because somehow Debussy's usually calming melodies didn't seem like calming at all at the time.

I went to my next class, and after that I had philosophy; I was looking forward to that class, the teacher, Mr. Castro was actually a very deep person, that was probably the only class in almost 50 years that had called my attention, he was a good teacher, and overall a very considerate human.

But before I could make it to my second class after lunch, I heard Jasper's internal voice, he sounded panicked. I immediately panicked, because I thought he might have slipped, I prayed God he didn't.

_Edward, Edward, shit dude! the new student!_

_She… she … didn't have a heartbeat_

I was totally dumbfounded, so I moved as fast as I could in a crowded hallway. It was easy though, everybody parted when I walked, fear and awe, and again I was disgusted with myself for getting that kind of reaction from people.

"What the hell Jasper, what do you mean she didn't have a heartbeat!" I hissed as low as I could.

"Well that's exactly what it is, she didn't!"

"Well then, Jasper a human that does not have a heartbeat is dead…or a vampire" I said sardonically.

He rolled his eyes.

"I know you idiot, but obviously she wasn't she… her eyes Edward… they were black, like coal black..."

A non vampire human, who did not have a heartbeat and had coal black eyes?

"Jasper, are you completely sure she wasn't a vampire?"

"She wasn't, I'm sure… she had a tan, and her skin felt warm"

"Well then, I guess I need to see for myself… have you told anyone else?"

"No, I thought first about you, thought you might have picked something from her mind, or maybe someone else's…"

"No I haven't, nobody has perceived anything different about her. I'll let you all know later when school's over. See you later, we don't want to attract attention…"

Jasper looked around and noticed a few people's eyes on us. I guess not every day they get to see Jasper Hale acting freaked out while talking to his brother in hushed tones.

I headed to class, thinking about this new development, if she wasn't vampire and she wasn't human, what was she? I had noticed something peculiar about her when I had seen her passing through people's mind, but I had never given it much thought. But then… her eyes. Jasper was right, they were black…

I arrived just in time and went to sit on my chair, I started writing a poet I had on my mind for the past couple of days, and that's when I heard—both internally and externally—all chatter cease. I looked up, into midnight eyes. Ana Stephenson.

**Ok I wasn't sure how this chapter would go with the Edward point of view and everything, but I'm actually really happy with the result. I felt like this chapter needed to be here to give more sense to the story, and explain some things. I know so far it seems like an average fangirl/Edward story, but believe me it's not. I already know where I want this go at the end, so don't worry it only gets more interesting ;)**

**Thanks to all of you who have read my story, but please review! Even a smily face would be nice:) It's heartbreaking when and author doesn't get any feedback from his/her writing. So please: push the Review button!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you soo much to all of you who took those few extra minutes to review and make a girl happy!**

**This chapter is really important because Ana finally remembers how her life was before going to live with her sister. There's actually a really big clue as to what happened to her here, but I don't think you'll get it that quick. Anyways if someone does, tell me what you thought it was or just about the chapter in general :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the amazing characters by Stephenie Meyer. I only own the plot and my own characters. Any other song, location, etc. is owned by their respective authors.**

All the color from my face was drained. I was numb. I was cold.

I was staring at Edward Cullen, my obsession, my dream… the face of perfection.

Holly shit, Edward Cullen! I would never have thought that this moment was going to happen. Not even in my wildest dreams would I have thought that Edward Cullen was going to be my classmate, much less my table partner.

This was so not happening… He was… perfect. I was tong tied just even looking at him.

After the initial shock died down a little, I started to really think…What in the world was I supposed to do? He probably was reading my mind from the moment I stepped into this classroom—no, he probably could read it when I was still in the hallway.

Quick, think fast, something quick… no no no it's better if you just don't think… and that was exactly what I did.

Blank

Blank

Blank

Blank

Blank

Don't think.. don't think. The teacher signed my slip and gave me my book; he also looked at me weirdly, most likely because I was so freaked out that it was emanating from me. And to be expected my face wasn't helping; I just couldn't hide the fact that I was in the same room as HIM.

I started to walk towards my desk—or should I say, 'our desk'—trying to act, or at least appear as calm as I could. I took deep breaths and finally lifted my head, so I could see him again. He was watching me, staring at me like I was some big puzzle, I knew Bella had thought the same thing, and that actually gave me hopes that he could not read my mind. I also noticed that just like Jasper, he didn't seem fazed at all by my scent, I was grateful that I was not like Bella to him. Actually he didn't recoil from me, like vampires did from most humans—at least like the books had mentioned—and I was really intrigued. How come they could not smell me?

I finally took residence in my chair, and he was still looking at me, and he didn't even had the decency to look ashamed after being caught staring! But I could not do the same thing I had with Jasper—the staring contest—because if I looked at his eyes for too much time, I would most likely start to act like a lovesick fool, he was too handsome to just look at and not actually gawk, and I didn't want to make him uncomfortable. So I just kept my eyes firmly on the teacher, or any of our classmates, or reading my book, so I just wouldn't look at him.

After forty minutes had passed and the class was coming to an end, the teacher thought he'd be 'nice' and give us the last ten minutes of class to chitchat because we had been working diligently and therefore we had finished all the proposed activities quickly. I guessed that if I had been somewhere else, I might have been happy and thought the teacher was nice, but now I just thought that he was doing this to annoy me on purpose.

I could see on my peripheral view that Edward had been staring at me almost throughout the whole period. Sometimes he would look like a fish, he would open his mouth, but then he would stare at the teacher and just shake his head, and after various attempts I noticed that he wanted to talk to me. So that was exactly why I didn't want those free ten minutes. He would find the perfect chance to talk to me. And, I might have been happy, had this been another moment, but right now I just had a bad feeling. And I didn't know why… it was starting to freak me out.

"Hey there, I'm Edward. Edward Cullen"

Oh my god, even if I was freaked out, I couldn't not answer him, my heart sped up just thinking that he was talking to _me._

I just smiled and tried to act nonchalant.

"Hi Edward, pleasure to meet you, I'm Ana"

"Yes, I know, is hard not to know in a school this small" he gave me his crooked smile and my hands just started to get even more cold and my heart sped up even more. How embarrassing that he could actually hear my reaction to him.

"Hmm yeah I guess, news travel fast" I didn't know what else to say, what are you supposed to do when the vampire of your dreams talks to you?

"Yeah, they do, so how old are you?" I sensed that there was some underlying meaning behind this question, another doubt wanting to be answered, but I couldn't know what that was.

"Seventeen" I answered automatically, wondering what on earth was so interesting about my age.

"Oh me too" he smirked, probably thinking that I didn't know why that would be so amusing, but I did get his inside joke. Smooth Edward, real smooth.

"So Ana, what made you move to Lynwood?"

"Well, I just needed a change I guess, and my sister had offered that I could come to college here, so I just needed to finish high school… again"

"Again?"

"Well yes, I've already finished high school back home, but I graduated really young, and college people are usually eighteen or nineteen and I had just turned seventeen. Plus I needed to get more used to the people and the fact that I was going to be talking in English all day long" I smiled thinking about my life back home, I did miss my friends and family, but I was starting to be happy here. I felt content, now I had the chance to bond more with my nieces and my sister.

"Oh yes, I had forgotten that you spoke Spanish fluently" he made a face, realizing that he had slipped; I hadn't told him that I spoke Spanish fluently, and he just couldn't assume that I did. Nobody knew I was Latin American before I told them, my name and last name weren't Hispanic and now days just because of someone's looks you couldn't say anything either.

I smirked at him, waiting to see what he would say to recover his slip, but the vampire in question was incredibly lucky, because just when I was going to ask him, the bell rang. So he rose fluently from his chair, disarming me momentarily with his ethereal beauty.

Then he bid me farewell "Nos vemos Ana, fué un placer hablar contigo" _(See you, Ana, it was a pleasure speaking to you)_

"Bye Edward" and I sighed… he was just… lovely.

After staring at Edward for a solid minute, I found out that everybody had already left the classroom. They had flown, I had been so flustered while speaking to Edward, that I hadn't remembered that, the bell that had rung was the final bell. The day was over.

I gathered my stuff, took my backpack and bottle of water and left towards my locker, I needed to grab all my books and notebooks that I had left for homework. After I had taken everything, I grabbed my car keys and started walking to my car. The parking lot was almost empty when I got to my car, unfortunately Mike was still there, and he approached me.

"Hiya Ana"

"Hey Mike, what's up?

"Oh nothing much, I'm just waiting for Jessica"

"You are? ... I didn't know you guys were dating" I said puzzled, I didn't remember them being together, they were supposed to have finished their relationship already, or was that in Breaking Dawn…? god I didn't remember facts such as those. I seriously needed to reread those books again.

"Oh we aren't, we just need to finish a project together, and we need to stop by the hospital to interview a few doctors and nurses" he responded and I noticed a slight blush to his cheeks.

"Oh" was my brilliant response, but hey, I had nothing interesting to say to that. I noticed for the first time since I got out of the building that it was lightly drizzling, so I just told goodbye to Mike and hurried to my lovely car before it started pouring.

On the drive home, I started analyzing all the facts about my first day of school, it had been definitely interesting, but the Cullen's reactions towards me were weird. Well first of all… WHAT THE HELL! SINCE WHEN DO VAMPIRES EXIST AND BOOKS COME TRUE! I was extremely panicked, it seemed like I was catching up with the fact that I was in a fictional world just about now.

Thank god I arrived at my house shortly after my not so little outburst, because I had already started to doubt my ability to be behind a wheel for a prolonged period of time. I ran all the way from my car towards the door, because as I had predicted it had started raining on my way home. I went inside the house and said a quick hello to my sister and nieces, apparently Xavier wasn't home yet (that's my brother in law). I climbed the stairs two at time, I couldn't be alone faster.

When I finally got to room, I dumped my stuff unceremoniously on the floor and threw myself in my bed. I just gazed at my ceiling for at least fifteen minutes, and then I started crying. I cried because I was mad, I cried because I didn't understand things, and finally I cried because I was frustrated. I didn't know what was going on in my life. What was wrong with me? Stuff like these simply did not happen. This was reality, book characters did not appear out of thin air. And most important of all: vampires did not exist. I knew this for Christ's sake.

Then even if all of the above mentioned were actually real, then how would you explain the Cullen's reactions to me? First Alice smiled at me, the Jasper seemed unaffected by me scent and actually talked to me. And then Edward Cullen also talked to me, and he seemed like he was too interested. What the hell, what did they know about me? Edward's questions had seemed innocent at the time, but I remembered that I felt like there was more to his questioning than what appeared on the surface. He seemed too curious about me, like he already knew something firsthand and was just trying to get more information out of me.

But well… I couldn't complain, talking to him was one of the best things that had happened to me in a long time. Boys never paid any attention to me, and the fact that Edward Cullen had actually ignited a conversation between us was definitely something.

As I laid there on my bed, crying over my frustrations, I couldn't help but remember all those nights that for the last three years I had cried because of my life—or actually lack of it. My life was regular I guess, I had good friends, excellent grades, I was normal looking. But still I was always so negative. I was too fat, too ugly, to tall, my boobs were too big, my butt was too big, my grades weren't good enough, people didn't like me enough. I was never enough, I had considered several times killing myself, but I guess I never actually had the courage. My parents and friends though I was crazy, sometimes I would just be in my room all day reading, I wouldn't talk to them, I would just get out to eat. I knew everyone was worried about me, so I tried to do my best to not look like a nutcase, but it was hard. Being happy was hard, it wasn't in me. There was always something wrong with me. People knew I was messed up, they just didn't know how extensive my damage was.

To make matters worse I had liked this guy named George for the past couple of years, I had experienced a few crushes on several guys but never something as what I had for George, it's till today and I think I still love the guy. He was in school with me, he was so nice, and really smart, I could actually talk to him about books, he liked my same type of music—I didn't listen to girly girl type of music—he was tall, athletic, a terrific musician and decent looking. He was perfect—at least for me—well to make a long story short I loved the guy for three years, and the worst part is that he actually knew it, and he did things to make me all gooey-in love, while ignoring me at the same time. They guy never looked at me twice but somehow I was okay with it, I was already used to be treated like a pariah by some people.

Then one night we were at a party, most of my friends were there, I remember we were celebrating his birthday, and he made out with a supposed "friend" of mine right in front of me, knowing that I was in love with him. It was horrible, I remembered I just stood there; speechless, motionless, not seeing anything but the two of them all lovey dovey. I remember how I just walked really slow towards the door, then when I was outside I started crying, Cassandra was with her boyfriend Carlos and when they saw me they rushed towards me, Cass knew why I was so worked up but Carlos didn't, so she couldn't exactly talk about it, she told me if I was ok to drive and I remember telling her I was. Stuff seems fuzzy after that, and I couldn't care less about what happened later… I don't even remember how I ended up in my house.

All my life got worse after that, I knew it seemed stupid to get this worked up over a boy, but I was traumatized enough from before and I really do love the guy. Even after I know that he's idiot, I still love him, I cannot hate him, it just isn't in me.

Then as graduation neared, as I was so happy I could get out and not watch the two of them again, I remember how people always told me that the best part of your life is high school, but what if it was the worst? What was I supposed to expect from the rest of my life?

Then my sister offered me to come here and I couldn't tell her no, this was my perfect chance. A chance at normality, at happiness. A chance that would let me start fresh, with no one tagging me as the sad girl anymore. I was still sad and sometimes depressed but I was content here, I was trying to get over my earlier problems and I had trouble sometimes but at least I tried. I didn't want people thinking I was like this because of a boy, because I wasn't. I had self-esteem issues from before and I was working on them, slow but steadily. I wanted to be the girl I was before. Before my too fat/too ugly/too stupid/not good enough started to emerge.

I wanted to leave those times behind, and I was currently concentrating on being happy. I decided that I didn't care how the Cullens came to existence. I was just happy that I could get to have them in my life, I had dreamed countless of times about this, and now that I had it I was definitely not going to miss this opportunity.

So with my mind resolved, I got up and happily walked over to my bathroom, I saw my face in the mirror and winced at what I saw. I definitely looked like a mess. I washed my face and brushed my teeth and started working on my homework.

I spent ages on those things, I did Math first, I loved it and finished it quickly, unfortunately I still had an essay from English, and that took ages for me to finish. My eyes were tired from crying—and I couldn't stand the brightness from the computer—and my mind kept wondering to the Cullens and everything, and if it hadn't, then I would've seriously started to doubt my sanity. It was just to shocking to forget about it that quickly.

When I finished I went downstairs looking for something to eat, I settled on milk and cereal. I wasn't in the mood for a huge supper. Then with a full stomach I headed upstairs to listen to some music before going to sleep.

I put some Blue October, otherwise known as my "depressive music" according to my friends. I quickly fell asleep listening to Sound of Pulling Heaven Down.

**Several people have told me that the fact that Ana doesn't have a heartbeat and she's not a vampire is weird and they want me to explain that, but sorry right now I can't tell you because it would ruin the story! In the next chapters you are going to find details that little by little will be piecing the story together.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
